


Neighborly

by DramamineOnTopOfMe



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Flirting, M/M, Moving Out, Neighbors, SpideypoolBigBang2020, college age peter, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramamineOnTopOfMe/pseuds/DramamineOnTopOfMe
Summary: Peter's finally moving out! And Wade Wilson helps him move in?? Peter knows that Spiderman and Deadpool are now neighbors, but he can't let anybody else find out. Especially not Wade! But for just how long can Peter keep his secret when there's crime in his city and a mercenary next door?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 207
Collections: Spideypool Big Bang - The 2019 Collection





	Neighborly

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DrunkRat for creating the beautiful banner as well as the amazing piece of artwork!
> 
> Here's the link to her twitter, I was trying to do a permalink but fuck-all, it wasn't working 
> 
> https://twitter.com/drunkrattrap

****

**2:58 am Wade (DP)**

_Hey Spidey! Just wnt to check in and make sure everything is gud on ur end, u swung out a little earlier thn I wntd_

**2:59 am Peter**

_Sorry Pool, something came up with my aunt and I had to get home. Same time tomorrow?_

**3:01 am Wade (DP)**

_Is she ok?_

**3:01 am Peter**

_Yeah she’s fine, I just heard something over the radio about the cops coming to her building. I don’t know man. I’m heading over there now._

**3:03 am Wade (DP)**

_Do u need backup? I can talk to the cops for u baby boy_

**3:04 am Peter**

_Nice try Wade, you’re not going to see me outside of the mask for a while. We talked about this._

**3:05 am Wade (DP)**

_Comeon, I’m not gonna out u to the rest of the world! Mysterio did that in another universe before Sony and Disney had their fight! What kind of guy would I be to copy him?_

**3:05 am Peter**

_What are you- who- you know what, I don’t care. I’ll see you tomorrow Wade._

**3:06 am Wade (DP)**

_C u tmrw, baby boy_

Peter sighs, fingers gripping the bricks next to his open window. He can hear the sirens from the other side of the building. The cops aren’t inside yet, but they will be. He ducks into his room, nearly tripping over stray shoes as he lands. “Sheesh!” 

“Peter, is that you?” May’s soft voice rings out in the silent apartment. She’s right behind his door, ready to knock.

“Yeah, May, it’s me. Give me a second to get dressed!” Throwing his phone on the bed, Peter lunges for his pair of sweats hanging half off of his desk chair. He shimmies them on, only nearly avoiding tripping once again, before looking around rapidly for a sweatshirt. May packed up his room while he was out, so most of his clean clothes are in boxes. Hopefully, something is still in his closet. 

He thwips the handle of the closet, pulling it open. His eyes flit across the nearly vacant bar before spotting a plain black hoodie in the back. He’s thanking himself for never throwing it out, even though it’s from high school.

Throwing it on over the top half of his suit, Peter sees his slippers peeking out from under the bed. Perfect! Slipping them on, he shoves a hand into the pocket of the hoodie while using the other one to open the door. 

“What’s going on May?” He blinks hard, acting as if he’d just woken up.

“I don’t know sweetie, I wanted to make sure you’re alright. It’s your last night here and I don’t want you getting into any trouble.” 

“I’m alright, May, thanks for checking in though. I was getting some rest before tomorrow morn-” A prominent knock on the door cuts him short. He cocks his head a little, listening for the distinct noise of a badge against a belt. “I’ll get it, don’t worry.” He pads to the door, looking through the peephole. “Badge?”

The officer holds his badge up to the hole, then keeps it there for a second to read. “Sorry to bother, sir. But we got a call about a noise disturbance in the area and wanted to check around.” 

“Alright, give me a second.” He pulls his face back from the door while pulling his sleeves to cover his fingers. Then he goes for the deadbolt and chain. He opens the door about a foot and a half, “What’s going on?” 

“We received a noise complaint about this floor. Have you guys heard anything, having any parties we should know about?” The officer moves his head around, spotting May a few feet behind him. 

“I’m sorry officer, I’ve been asleep for a few hours, getting ready to move out.” He opens the door a little wider, giving the man a chance to see that they aren’t having a party or hiding a bunch of people. Piles of boxes strewn about on the floor next to bigger furniture. 

“Alright, sorry to wake you, have a good rest of your night.” He nods at the pair just as May closes the distance and places a hand on Peter’s arm. 

“You to officer, stay safe out there.” She smiles sweetly at him, and he nods. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” He tips his hat before grabbing his partner by the shoulder and walking further down the hall to bother another tenant. Peter shuts the door quietly, locking the deadbolt and placing the chain back. 

“What’d you think that was about? I haven’t heard anything all night.” May rubs his arm a few times before taking a step back. 

“I’m not sure, May. I’m going to head back to bed, do you need anything?” She shakes her head before squeezing his arm once. 

“I’ll see you in the morning, Peter. Do you want Ben’s pancakes?” She looks up at him, hopeful.

He smiles, “I would love Ben’s pancakes. I’ll see you in the morning.” Then, leaning down, Peter presses a soft kiss to her cheek. “Love you, May.” 

“Love you too, Peter.” She turns back to her room, looking back at him once before shutting her door. As soon as he closes his door, Peter shoves his slippers and sweatshirt off. He reaches his hand around his shoulder, looking for the zipper to the top half of the suit. After finally getting a hold of it, he tugs a little. It doesn’t take much for his body to be able to squirm from the fabric, just enough space for him to move the zipper down when he stretches his shoulders. 

Peter pulls the top half of the suit off before heaving. Why is he going so quickly? May is going to be asleep, he should be asleep. He should calm down, mellow himself out. 

He takes his time with the sweats, calmly removing the second layer of fabric from his body before placing it softly on the bed. Then he drags the rest of his suit off of his body. 

For a second, Peter enjoys the breeze coming from his still open window. It’s a crisp summer night, near the end of August. He’s got half of an idea to keep the window open for the rest of the night, but this is Queens; bad things happen when people keep their windows open at night. Shutting it rapidly, he flings himself backward onto his bed, then plucks his phone off of the mattress next to his head. 

**3:51 am Peter**

_Hey man, sorry about leaving early again. I think it was a prank call on the building, they’re checking the entire floor._

**3:51 am Wade (DP)**

_BBY BOY! UR STILL AWAKE! I’m still out if you want to join again *wink wink*_

Wade’s enthusiasm brings a smile to his face. He can nearly hear the sound of Wade jumping up and down excitedly while holding his hands to his cheeks. He’d love to go out again, but it’s going to be an early morning and he’s already going to regret staying out this late.

**3:52 am Peter**

_Nope, sorry, I’ve got to get some sleep. I’m moving tomorrow… Did you really just type out wink wink?_

**3:54 am Wade (DP)**

_You bet ur ass I did. Oh! You promise 2 call me if u need any help?_

**3:55 am Peter**

_Yeah, sure Wade._

Peter turns over in his bed, now laying on his side. He cradles the phone close to his chest, squinting at the screen. 

**3:56 am Peter**

_Have fun on the rest of your patrol, I’ll see you in a few days or something_

**3:59 am Wade (DP)**

_See you in a few days bb_

As long as Peter’s been texting back and forth with Wade, the other man has never had a definite style. He figures it entirely depends on the mood as well as how many limbs are currently attached. All of that being said, it still irritates him. 

**4:00 am Peter**

_Pick a fucking text style, Wade._

**4:00 am Wade (DP)**

_Nvrrrrrrrr_

Peter huffs, throwing his phone behind him blindly. He hears it hit the floor and he couldn’t care less. Sleep is clouding his mind rapidly and he’s got a hard day tomorrow. Closing his eyes, he falls into a hopefully dreamless sleep. 

* * * * * 

He wakes with a start, the sound of his alarm blaring loudly. He feels around, expecting it to be right behind him on the nightstand. Then, remembering that it fell last night, he turns over and reaches around on the side of his bed. His fingers graze a few things down there, a dirty sock, what feels like an empty coke can, but no phone. Sighing, he finally opens his eyes again and looks down. His phone is wedged between the wall and the back of his nightstand, upside down. He turns off the alarm and checks the time, six forty-five. 

May’s not awake yet, he can’t hear her moving about the apartment. That means he has time to go get bagels from the little shop around the corner as a surprise. He knows she wanted to make pancakes, but they take an hour to make and he doesn’t have the time to wait before eating. Peter shoots up from his bed, retrieving his phone from its crevice. He pulls the sweats and hoodie on from the night before. 

He opens his bedroom door and looks around the still dark apartment. May’s throw blanket that was over her shoulders last night is hanging over the back of the couch. He folds it, then tosses it onto the seat of the chair next to the door. Grabbing his keys and slipping on the sneakers next to the door, he steps out into the hallway. He gets lost in his thoughts as he rounds the corner to the stairs. 

He’s officially moving out today, he should be more excited. He’s nearly 21 now, and he should be ready to get out on his own. But all he can think about is bills and paying for groceries and time management. 

Peter opens the door to the building and steps onto the sidewalk. It’s barely early enough for the rest of the city to be awake, despite being a city that never sleeps. There are a few taxis on the street and maybe a handful of people beginning their morning jog. 

“Hey watch where you’re going, kid!” He bumps into someone while lost in his own head. Peter turns to look at them as they pass, holding a hand up, “I’m sorry man, I’m not awake yet.”

He gets closer to the store and a thought crosses his mind. May’s going to scold him for bringing home breakfast when she’s planning on making him Ben’s pancakes. And he knows better, he really does. If he were smart he’d take a lap around the block instead. Ben warned him to always listen to his gut about May’s anger. 

He rounds the corner by the store but doesn’t stop inside. He knows he’ll be better for it. As he makes a circle around the block, Peter notices the rush of people heading out for work. It’s only been about ten minutes, but the number of bodies on the streets has doubled since he left. 

When he finally makes it back to the apartment, May is awake and nearly finished making the pancakes. “Where’d you hurry off to so early, Peter?” 

“I thought I wanted a bagel but then I remembered you were making Ben’s Pancakes, so I went for a walk instead.” He meets her eyes with a smile. She smirks at him, then flips a pancake in her pan. She’s got a pile of them already on a plate next to the stove, but he doesn’t grab from it. 

“If you want to set the table, I’ll make your plate. And pull the cookies out from the pantry, I made them last night while you were out.” 

“I can wait until the food is ready, May. I don’t need to eat before you.” He walks to the pantry, pulling the tray of cookies from the shelf and placed them on the table. 

“Nonsense, Peter, you’re a growing boy!” He rolls his eyes at the statement, “Besides, you have to move today and I won’t be able to help you with everything so a good breakfast is key.” 

“Fine fine, I’ll set the table but I’ve got to make a call for the truck to be here when we’re done. I don’t want to start late.” She nods at him, accepting this. He pulls his phone from his back pocket before walking over to the cabinet next to the fridge. Opening it, he pulls out two plates, then he dials the number for the moving truck on his phone. 

He presses call, then walks the plates to the table, “Hi, my name is Peter Parker. I’m moving today and would like to rent a truck?” The man on the other side of the line asks for size, and he says that he only needs a small moving truck, he’s willing to take a few trips if needed. 

“Alright, what time would you like us to arrive at your current residence?” 

Without much thought, he asks, “Can you be here in an hour?” Then he offers his address to the man and confirms that they’ll be there within an hour. “Thank you, I’ll buzz you in, it’s number 616.” Then he hangs up. 

“They’re coming?” May confirms, putting the last pancake on the top of the stack and turning off the stove. 

“Yeah, they’re coming. Let’s eat.” Turning on his heel, he reaches for the drawer with the forks, he pulls two out and comes back to the table. May serves him more than half of the stack before pulling her plate away from his reach. 

“Don’t you dare think about sharing with me, I told you that you need your energy for today. An old woman like me won’t be much help.” She glares at his hand as he still reaches to grab her plate. Slapping his wrist, she tsks, “Peter Benjamin, I told you no.” 

He grumbles, accepting the food, “Fine.” Moving his hand, he grips the bottle of syrup slightly to the left. “So what are you planning to help with then?” He teases, “I can’t have you sitting around the new apartment just looking pretty all day.” 

“Oh hush! You know my old bones can’t do much. I’ll help you unpack boxes, maybe I’ll get your kitchen set up?” She looks his way with a smile. “Besides, how else are you going to make friends with your new neighbors?” 

He rolls his eyes again, mumbling about how she’s never going to lose her charm. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out. 

**7:34 am Wade (DP)**

_Good luck today! If you need any help just call_

Peter shakes his head at the nearly perfect grammar. He swears, one day he’s going to choke Wade into submission about picking a style. 

**7:36 am Peter**

_Don’t worry about me. Aunt said I’ve got to make friends with the new neighbors anyway. I’ll let you know later if I’m going to go out for patrol tonight._

“Peter, you know there are no phones at the table.” His phone buzzes again and he mumbles an apology while looking at the text. 

**7:36 am Wade (DP)**

_Alrighty thn, I guess we rnt frnds nemore *insert crying/sad emoji*_

May hits her hand on the table and Peter frantically puts his phone away. Like he said, bodily harm into submission about texting habits.

* * * * *

Anticipating the arrival of the moving guys, Peter scarfs down his breakfast and begins to move boxes to the front door. May enjoys her breakfast, smiling as Peter lifts boxes and nearly trips over the rug next to the foyer. 

The doorbell rings through the entire apartment and he frantically runs to the panel next to the door. Pressing the talk button, he says “Come on up.” Then without waiting for an answer, he presses the door button. After holding it for ten seconds, he lets go. 

Opening the front door, he props a few of the boxes into the frame. “Peter, don’t worry, the moving guys are going to help us!” May stands from the table, grabbing her plate as she moves. Then she walks to the sink and sets her plate down before turning on the water. 

“Parker?” There’s a short knock at the door and Peter looks over at the door. 

“Yeah, Parker. Come on in.” He sidesteps, moving away from the door so it can be swung open. 

“Pretty much anything that you see in boxes is coming with us. Don’t mind the mess in the kitchen, we’re still sorting through that.” The mover nodded and glanced around the kitchen area. It wasn’t in the greatest state, half-filled boxes were piled on top of the counter. Random objects and stacks of paper strewn about the floor. He left in a little bit of a hurry last night, and after the situation with the cops last night, he didn’t pick up the rest of the mess. “As I said, ignore the mess in the kitchen. I’ll start bringing down boxes from the bedroom if you want to grab anything that’s stacked in the living room?” 

“Actually, do you have any big furniture that needs to come down? We’re going to want to do that first so we know we have space.” 

“Oh, jeez, you’re right. I’ve got a few dressers in the bedroom and a queen-size bed.” 

The mover nods, pulling out his phone. He types for a second before looking back up, “My buddy is coming up to help us get the bed out. Are the dressers empty? We can move the drawers down next?” 

Peter nods, nearly tripping over a box on his way to the bedroom. “Everything is cleared out into boxes, do you want me to start bringing down drawers now or are you going to need me for the bed?” There’s a short knock on the door. “It’s open!” 

“I’m going to need you for the bed, these buildings make it a bit harder to get stuff like that down the stairs.” The mover says as his partner closes the front door. “Hey, we’re going to get the bed and the dressers out first, He’s going to help,” he points at Peter. 

“Hey, I’m Peter.” 

“Mark, and he’s Tony. He’s pretty bad at letting people know his name, sorry about that.” Mark offers a soft smile. “We’ll take the mattresses first and then your frame. Everything should fit in the back of the truck and we can pack your boxes in front of it.” Peter nods, moving over to the left corner at the head of his bed. 

Mark stands at the end of the bed while Tony stands across from him at the other corner. “Alright, on three we’re going to lift and make it out to the fire exit at the end of the hall outside.” Mark nods once, “One, two, three.”

The apartment is a bit smaller than he remembered, but he thinks it will still fit all of his things. Realistically, all he needs to fit is the bed and a dresser. He’s willing to climb over things to make that work too. 

“You really think we can fit everything in here?” Mark gives him a sideways glance before looking back at the small studio in front of them.

“I’m really only worried about the bed, The dressers can be pushed up against the wall.” Shrugging, he adds, “I’m not opposed to climbing over furniture, y’know.” Tony chuckles, turning on his heel to leave the room. 

“I’m just glad you’re only on the second floor and not the fifth, like your last apartment.” Mark looks at him again, a small smile on his face. 

“Yeah yeah, I know we were pretty far up there. Come on,” Peter cocks his head towards the door, “I don’t have you guys rented all day, we should get the bed up here.” Peter pads out of his apartment, Mark following close behind. He turns his head just in time to see someone walking back into their apartment. He can’t see the face, but the guy is massive, broad shoulders that could crush Peter if they wanted, and almost tall enough that he needs to duck to get through a doorway. 

May’s head appears coming up the stairs with a small box, “I’m sorry Peter, I’m not very fast in my old age anymore. The nice mover, Tony, he smiled at me while coming down the stairs.” His eyes nearly roll into the back of his head. 

“May, you don’t have to make the trips, once we get the bed into the apartment we’ll start bringing in boxes and you can unpack for me.” 

She’s got a smile on her face, and as she nears him, she reaches her hand out, “You’re such a good boy, Peter.” May pinches his cheek softly then shuffles around the two men to get into the apartment. “Don’t worry about locking it, I’ll stay here to make sure your stuff is safe.” 

“All I’ve got in there is a box right now, May. What are they going to steal?” 

“Me, I’m a cute old lady, you know we’re in high demand!” Her eyes crinkle and she raises her voice a little near the end. Peter snorts, then hears a short knock on the door where the large man walked in but doesn’t think anything of it. 

“Come on, let’s get the bed up here, I was serious when I said I didn’t rent you guys for the whole day.” He waves at Mark to catch his attention before moving towards the fire escape. “We’ll be back with the bed, May.” 

“Alright, I’ll keep the room safe!” Then as just after he opens the door to the stairs he hears, “Dear God, Peter, your bathroom is the smallest thing I’ve ever seen and I’ve lived in Queens my entire life!” He snorts again. 

“You could hear what she said?” 

“Yeah, sensitive ears.” Tapping an ear, Peter looks back at Mark for a second, who just shrugs. 

“I wish I had that kind of hearing, you know how many workers comp incidents I would have avoided?” 

“Let me guess, most of them?” 

“Most of them!” Mark waves his hand around in the air while they hit the bottom step. Peter opens the door to the parking lot in the back of the building where the truck is. “There’s a lot of stupid shit you can get yourself into on the job, and apparently hearing someone say that they’re behind you gets rid of a long list of those things.” Tony pushes himself off of his spot leaning on the back of the truck. 

“We ready?” 

“Yeah, second floor and the fire escape is a straight staircase. The place is pretty small, so we’re going to keep everything up against the wall until we have all the big stuff up there.” 

Although they said they would set up the majority of the furniture, what they really did was set up the bed in the middle of the apartment and put the dressers up against the wall next to the bathroom door, making it impossible to open all the way. He knew he’d have to change that after he sent Mark and Tony away. They left with a smile, thanking Peter and May for the homemade cookies that were brought from May’s apartment. 

He hauls the last few boxes up the flight of stairs. He’s got a stack three high in his arms and he’s hoping he doesn’t make a fool of himself once he reaches the top. 

As Peter reaches the top step, he trips over his own feet and begins to tumble to the ground. _Goddamn Parker Luck._ He closes his eyes and puffs out his cheeks, waiting for the floor to hit him, or for the boxes to come tumbling out of his grasp. But it never comes. A pair of large arms wrap around his torso, holding the boxes in place. 

“Don’t break yourself, you’re fresh meat.” A voice says with a low chuckle. Peter opens his eyes and meets the face of the guy walking into his apartment from earlier. The mystery neighbor takes the top two boxes from him with a smile. “Nice to meet you.” 

A bell goes off in his head, he’s heard the voice before. He can’t place it right away though. “Uh, thanks, I nearly died there.” 

“No problem,” He offers his hand to Peter, teetering the boxes on his left arm. “The name’s Wade Wilson. I live down the hall.” And suddenly, it clicks in his mind. His neighbor is also his partner on the streets. 

“Hi, I’m uh, I’m Peter.” Attempting to stick his hand out, he nearly drops the last box in his arms. 

“Hey don’t worry about it, I’ll shake your hand when we put down the boxes.” Wade smiles at him, turning towards Peter’s door. “Can I set these anywhere or do you want them somewhere specific?” 

Peter steps through the threshold to his apartment and smiles at May. “Anywhere is fine. The place is tiny and I don’t have a lot of extra space to spare.” His cheeks heat up as he sets the box down on top of a pile next to his bed. Wiping a hand across his face, he looks up at Wade, “I’m sorry, it’s not like you don’t already know how small the apartment is. You live down the hall.” 

Wade’s grin widens and he puts the two boxes in his hand right next to the front door. “Hey, don’t worry about it, baby boy. Do you have anything else that’s gotta come up or is it all here now?” Peter’s face brightens a little more at the nickname and he ducks his head. 

“I want to move my bed a bit, I think I can push it more into the corner. That way I can actually get my bathroom door all the way open.” He scratches the back of his head, looking up through his lashes, “Do you mind?” 

“I’ll do anything for the look you just gave me. Tell me how you want me?” Wade snorts, moving towards the queen size bed in the middle of the room. 

“Alright, go to the other end, we’re going to push it into the wall first and then I’m going to move and I want you to push the bed up so it’s sitting against both walls.” He looks to his left and jumps a little. “Oh Jesus, I’m sorry. This is my Aunt May. May, this is Wade.”

Wade sticks his hand out to grab hers, and when she gives it to him, he places a featherlight kiss on the top. “Nice to meet you, ma’am. I’m sorry I didn’t notice you before. But were you the lady that said something about being a cute lady in high demand?” 

“You heard that!?” 

“I slammed my fist on the wall while laughing.” He shrugs, “You’re a pretty funny lady. And you’re in high demand. Do you know how to make good pancakes? I could always go for some good pancakes.” 

“Of course I know how to make good pancakes, Wade. Peter should bring you over sometime for breakfast, I think you’d like the little set up we have over there.” May’s eyes crinkle as she smiles. Peter can see that she enjoys Wade’s company and he’s going to be hearing about it later. 

Smiling softly, Wade says, “Thank you, May, but I don’t want to intrude on you guys.” 

“Nonsense!” She waves her left hand in the air, “I can tell you and Peter are going to be the best of friends! I would love to have you over sometime soon for either breakfast or supper.” Pausing a moment, she adds, “Oh! Maybe breakfast for supper! How does that sound?” She looks between the two standing men with a grin. 

Peter rolls his eyes, accepting that this is going to happen while Wade nods enthusiastically. Then Wade places himself at the end of the bed, his hands on the underside of the frame, ready to move it. “On the count of three, we’re going to move to the left towards the wall, got it?” 

“Got it, baby boy.” He flashes a smile that only broadens when Peter’s cheeks turn red.

“May, we can’t have breakfast for supper tonight, I don’t have the supplies for that and I won’t be able to get back to your apartment in time.”

“Peter, I wasn’t talking about tonight! I was talking about another night! You can bring Wade over when you’re not out on one of your little game nights or whatever it is that you do most days of the week.” She tuts, then after a second, sighs, “I can order pizza for us tonight? There’s a good pie place down the street from here, if my old brain is remembering correctly.” 

“Luigi’s?” Wade’s eyes light up with approval, “I know the place. Luigi and I actually have a deal going on. I can get us a few free pizzas if you let me call?”

“If you want to call, you can. But can it be after we move this bed maybe?” Peter bats his eyes a few times, May’s always said it’s the reason he got whatever he wanted a kid. Wade stares at him for a second in astonishment. 

“Don’t bat your eyes at me like that, I might just have to take you to bed sometime.” The comment should throw him off, should make him offended. But he’s so used to it from Deadpool that he forgets to react as such. 

Instead, he says, “Drop your voice a little more and maybe I’ll consider it.” Aunt May gasps at his words, and his face turns a little bit redder. Wade snorts but doesn’t retort. “Help me move this please.” His head is leaning down so he’s staring at where his pillows would be on the bed, not being able to bring his head up.

“On three. One, two, three,” Peter lifts his side, remembering not to use all of his strength, but just enough to look like he’s trying. Wade’s got the other end of the bed and they slowly walk it back towards the corner of the room, right under the window. “You planning on doing some late-night jogging? You could get in through your window with the fire escape and fall right into bed.” 

_That’s the plan._ “Yeah, I just like to wake up to the sunrise sometimes.” 

“Peter, you barely ever-” 

“May, what were you saying about that pizza? Wade, weren’t you going to go grab it? I’m pretty starved, aren’t you?” May gives him a weird look but doesn’t comment on it. 

“Well, I was going to call, but yeah, I can head over there now. Any requests? Anything we don’t want on it?” He finally looks up at Wade, and the other man takes a step back, banging his heel into a box on the floor and nearly falling into the counter.

“I’m not a fan of anchovies or mushrooms dear, otherwise you can do whatever. And I think Peter doesn’t like mushrooms either. So I think those are really off the board.” Wade nods, correcting himself before smiling at her. 

“Alright, I’ll be back in twenty or so.” As he steps over a few boxes to get back to the front door. But he loses his footing after glancing up at Peter for a second and nearly trips again over the same box. May holds some cash out to him. “No ma’am, keep your money. You guys have been moving all day and from the sound of it, it hasn’t been all that easy. Besides, you offered me dinner and that makes us even.” May nods, accepting his words. Wade teeters over a few boxes on his way to the door. “I’ll be back in a bit.” 

He closes the door, making sure to push the box propping it open into the room. May glances at Peter with a smirk. “What, what are you planning?” 

“I think he’s a nice man, Peter. You guys are going to be great friends if you learn how to be more social.” 

“I am social! I have a life and a job, May! What do you mean ‘if you learn to be social’?” His eyes grow wide and he flails a little, falling forward onto his mattress.

* * * * *

Wade and Peter finish entire pies by themselves, earning a look of disbelief from May, “You young ones and your bottomless stomachs, I swear. You know, Wade, when Peter was younger, I thought he was going to eat me out of house and home.” She scoffs, “You’d think that it’d get better after puberty, but no. He ate just as much, if not more after he graduated high school.” 

“You don’t say,” Wade grins, eyes moving between the pair. 

“Thank you for staying to help, Wade. I really appreciate it.” He mumbles, wiping his mouth. 

“No problem. You guys kept me entertained this morning, I figured the least I could do was be a bit neighborly.” He ducks his head, looking at the last slice on his plate. “Do you mind if I give you my number in case you need any more help?” 

He blinks once. _Shit._ He already has Wade’s number. Wade already has his number. “Nah, that’s okay, Wade. I’ll just knock if I need you. Or maybe I could yell?” He chuckles nervously. “Thin walls and all, I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to hear me if I just yell loud enough.” His face turns red as he looks at the empty boxes on the counter next to the fridge. 

“No problem,” He sounds disappointed for a second before recovering, “I tend to leave a lot. Work makes me jump around a little. But if you ever need me,” Wade waves his hand as if to finish the sentence. 

“Yeah, I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks again, man.” Peter stands abruptly, hopping over a stack of boxes to open the door for his neighbor. Wade waves as he leaves, flashing one last winning smile at May as he goes. Peter shuts the door only to move the boxes out of the way for May to leave as well. “You leaving too, May? It’s getting late and I don’t want you out on the subway for very long in the dark.” 

“Oh, Peter, you’re such a good boy, always worrying about me. I’ll be fine. Will you be okay here with all of these boxes? I can come by tomorrow morning to help you unpack the rest of it?” 

“No, you go home and rest. I’ll be fine with my boxes.” He waves her off before helping her to her feet. “Text me when you get back to the apartment, okay. I’ll call you tomorrow if I need anything.” May kisses his cheek as she leaves. 

* * * * *

To say he’s nervous to see Deadpool on patrol is an understatement. He’s horrified. Peter’s been swinging around the city aimlessly, attempting to get ahold of himself. His body is buzzing with panic as he lands on a roof near their usual meeting spot. Settling on the ledge, he looks over the rest of the city. 

How’s he supposed to look at Wade now? He’s keeping a secret, a very large secret, from one of his friends. Okay, yeah, Wade’s more of a work friend but now they live in the same building and Wade’s been making it a point to come visit or leave stupid things on sticky notes attached to his door. He’s afraid to text the man, worried that if he leaves his sound on, Wade will hear it through the wall and figure out his secret. Talk about paranoid. 

The fallout is going to be disastrous. He trusts him, at least trusts him enough to know that Peter’s secret would be safe. But he can’t imagine what kind of reaction Wade will have to Peter knowing he’s his neighbor and not saying anything. God, he should have come out about this when he first realized it. 

“Hey, Spidey, haven’t seen you in a few days. How was moving?” A voice comes from behind him. 

He startles, looking up to meet Deadpool’s mask, “Oh, moving was fine. Aunt made a bit of a fuss but that was normal. How’re you?” He’s sweating through his suit already. He adjusts as subtly as he can, loosening his shoulders a bit. 

“You know, same old same old. Helped this cute little brunet guy move into my building a few days ago. You okay there, feeling a bit tight? I can loosen you up if you want?” 

He notices, of course, he notices. “Yeah, I’m alright, just a bit sore from moving myself. No big deal, it’ll go away in a few days.” 

“Tell me about that, where’d you end up?” Wade asks, sitting down next to Peter. Then after a beat, he puts his hands up, “I didn’t mean tell me where you live, I meant what side of town did you end up on!” He quickly corrects himself.

“Uh, still in Queens. Now I’m closer to Brooklyn, though.” 

Wade nods, mumbling about being closer to his baby boy. “One of my safehouses is near the border of Brooklyn, maybe we’re neighbors!” 

Okay, now he’s got to go. He can’t be here. “I’m sorry man, I have to bolt. My Aunt is still having trouble living on her own and I think I’ve got to check on her again.” Without waiting for a response, Peter pushes himself off the side of the building, flinging a web out to catch himself on a nearby electrical pole. Not the safest, but he’s not worried so much about that right now. 

His mind is going a million miles per minute. Wade’s going to figure it out sooner or later. But if he has the choice, Peter chooses later. 

The sound of Wade’s goodbye fills his ears for a second before throwing another web and turning around the corner of a few buildings. Five minutes. Five minutes and he’ll be home. He can safely come in through his window and curl up in his bed. 

There are a few sirens coming down the street to his left. He should follow them, check out the commotion. It’s still early, he could go check it out and still get home in a few minutes time. 

Instead, Peter stops on the top of a small building and pulls out his phone, it reads 2:12 am. A pang of guilt runs through him. He left Wade really early tonight. And he’s got the right excuse, yeah. But that doesn’t mean it felt good. 

Peter swings onto a nearby roof, pausing for a moment. He can follow that siren in a minute, but the guilt is eating at him and he’s got to send a quick text.

**2:13 am Peter**

_I’m sorry Wade. I know I left a little early but I really needed to check up on my Aunt. We can patrol again this week sometime?_

**2:13 am Wade (DP)**

_Np bb boi! :wink: M free 4 the rest of the week. Hmu_

**2:15 am Peter**

_Did you seriously just type :wink:?_

**2:16 am Wade (DP)**

_Yes I did!_

**2:16 am Peter**

_I’ll text you later this week?_

**2:20 am Wade (DP)**

_Np spidey buns_

Rolling his eyes, Peter moves back to the end of the roof and shoves his phone back in its pocket. Knowing that Wade doesn’t think anything is wrong, or is mad at him for leaving early help ease the guilt a bit. 

* * * * *

After getting home last night, Peter only managed to get his suit into a pile on the floor before passing out while hanging halfway off of his bed. The guilt hits him again as soon as he opens his eyes. He can’t keep doing this to Wade. He decides that he made a mistake to not tell him the first day, and every day that he waits is going to make it worse. 

Standing, Peter walks over to his kitchenette and opens the fridge. There’s nothing in there, he’s been living off of that pizza and a few groceries May brought over for him for the past few days. 

He slides on his shoes and a hoodie, before stopping and looking down at his legs. His alarmingly bare legs. His sweatpants are hanging off of the bathroom door handle. He slips them on before opening his front door and brushing some hair away from his eyes. Jolting back a few inches, Peter stares at the man on the banister. Wade smiles at him brightly, teeth visible under his hood. 

“Morning, Pete. I was just about to go for a run. Did you sleep well?” 

“Sure, I guess so.” He shrugs, straightening himself immediately and stepping into the hallway. “Wasn’t all that special. I was half off the bed for most of the night.” He snorts. 

Wade hops off of the banister to skip towards him. “Whatdya mean, you guess so? Do you have trouble sleeping? I would have thought a pretty face like that got all the sleep in the world.” 

“I don’t know, sometimes I don’t get enough sleep at night. Then I get up and I realize I don’t have any food in the fridge. Happens sometimes,” He cracks a smile, “Uh, thanks again for helping me move in the other day. I know I’m not a big guy and I definitely couldn’t have moved that bed all the way up here by myself.” 

“No problem, Peter. Like I said, you can call me for anything.” 

* * * * *

Four days, four days is all he can manage before he’s too banged up to waste time to get home. He and Wade had a nasty run-in with Green Goblin and he let himself get thrown into a building a few too many times. 

Peter swings into his open window, slamming his shoulder into the wall as he comes in. “Fuck!” Pain shoots through his body, rattling his skin. He doesn’t care much for what the people below him might see. 

He falls headfirst onto his bed, blood immediately dripping onto his covers. That’s going to stain, he’s going to have to call May to help him get the blood out later. For now, he needs to patch himself up. 

There’s a gash along his side, cut through his suit. And a long cut across his shoulders. His suit is open, and god knows he’s going to have a hell of a time figuring out how to stitch it up later. 

Peeling the suit from his shoulders, he hisses while stumbling to the bathroom. After a sharp tug, he pulls the rest of the suit from his upper body, hissing again as it clings to his waist. His chest is mangled, large bruises blooming along his collarbone and the gash in his side is throbbing. 

He thinks for a second about how he’s lucky that May’s not here to see this, she’d be asking so many questions. There’s a knock at his door. He tries to ignore it, instead reaching for the first aid kit under the sink. Another knock comes and he grunts. 

“You need help sewing up the suit, Peter?” Wade’s voice is muffled through his front door. 

He plays dumb, hoping the other man just goes away. “Who is it, what’s up?” 

“It’s me, Wade. You want to open the door for me so I can help you?” _Fuck, did he?_

“I’m a little busy right now!” He grunts again as he presses gauze to his side. “I can’t come to the door right now, Wade.” 

“Peter, I saw you come in the window. Open the fucking door.” Panic sets in fully. Wade’s seen everything. He can’t believe that he really let his guard down that much. God, he’s so bad at keeping his identity a secret sometimes! Wrapping a discarded towel around his shoulders, Peter slowly walks out to his front door. He opens it only partially, not letting Wade see the lower half of his suit.

Wade barges in, pushing past Peter and closing the door behind himself. “When were you going to tell me?” 

“I wanted to tell you as soon as I figured out that it was you!” Slight lie, “But I wasn’t comfortable right away with the idea of outing myself.” Not a lie, “ I’m sorry, Wade. Seriously, I’m sorry. I was put in a weird position where I wasn’t comfortable outing myself but I didn’t want to lie to you and I _knew_ I wouldn’t be able to keep it up for that long!” 

Wade stares at him for a second, mask unblinking and expressionless. It irks him, generally there are some emotions there for him to go off of. 

“You…” 

“I didn’t want to lie to you, Wade. But when I figured out it was you helping me move my stuff in, I didn’t want to come right out and say it was me! I’m sorry, I know you don’t trust like that and I don’t either. It’s a bad situation.” 

“It’s fine, Spidey.”

“Wade, I said I’m- What?” He pauses, there’s no way Wade’s letting him go that easily. 

“I said it’s fine. You’re right, I’m not entitled to know your identity and you were working on telling me anyways. I get it. I’m sorry for pushing myself inside your apartment. I saw you swing in through the window and rage kicked in. I just wanted to yell at you for either lying to me about being my neighbor or for assaulting my new little neighbor friend.” Peter nodded at him, pain shooting through his side. “Go clean yourself up, I’ll grab my sewing kit.” 

“Wade, you don’t have to do that.” 

“Do you know how to sew up a suit?” He shook his head. That’s one thing that May never taught him. 

“I’ll be right back, keep the door open.” Wade turns, his heel hitting the chair next to Peter’s front door. Peter closes the door, keeping it unlocked. He limps back to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open. Peter pulls the rest of his suit off, now standing in front of his mirror in just his boxers. 

There’s gravel in the gashes, he’s going to need help getting that out if he wants it to heal properly. 

His front door opens and closes softly. “Before you fix the suit, can you come in here and help me please?” Wade’s in the doorway in a second, sewing kit in hand. “I need to get the debris out before I can let it heal.” He looks down at his side, not meeting Wade’s eyes. 

“Jesus, baby boy, you didn’t tell me that he did that much of a number on you.” Wade crouches to look at the gash on his side more closely, “Do you have a rag and some tweezers?” 

Peter nodded, handing them over from the first aid kit positioned on the sink. “I’m sorry, Wade.” 

“There’s no point in apologizing, baby boy. You did what you did and I invaded your privacy.” 

“I should have told you- I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you, Wade.” Peter wrings his fingers together.

“You weren’t comfortable, you said it yourself. Stop feeling bad about not telling me something because you weren’t comfortable. I can’t be mad at you for that, so you shouldn’t be apologizing.” Wade pulls a few random pieces of gravel from his side. 

Silence fell over them as Wade works to clean him up. His suit is on the floor right outside of the bathroom, he glances at it every few minutes. 

Finally, Peter couldn’t take it. “I don’t like it when you’re not constantly talking.” “What do you want to talk about then?” 

“Aunt May likes you, she wants you over for dinner sometime.” That causes Wade to smile a little.

“She doesn’t even know me. Does she know what you do at night?” 

“I’ve never actually told her, but I think she knows. Sometimes I would come home bloody and bruised and she’d still be awake. She’s used to me saying that I was mugged, but I think after Spider-Man started showing up on the news the same nights that I came home in bad shape, she might have figured it out.” 

“Do you think she approves?” 

Peter sighs, “She hasn’t bitten my head off yet, I’d say that’s approval.” He looks down, Wade had patched him up completely, patting his arm lightly as he finished. “You don’t have to fix the suit, I’ll bring it somewhere tomorrow. You’ve helped enough.” 

“Shut up, baby boy. I’m going to fix your suit. Order some pizza, why don’t you? I’m starving and this is going to take a few hours.” It was a silent olive branch, Peter had apologized and Wade had accepted it. The rest of the night will be awkward, but it’ll be fine in the end. They’ll move past it. They always had, they always will. If Peter silently resolves to order enough pizza for Wade to stay a little longer, that's fine too. 

He has a feeling Wade doesn't really want to leave. 

  



End file.
